


I Love You 2: The Revenge Of Love

by drunkray (cosmopoliteen)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Annalise and Bonnie are dogs, Coffeeshop AU, Drunk Fanfiction, F/F, dog au, dog park au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoliteen/pseuds/drunkray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Ray and I write fanfiction when I'm drunk. Laurel and Michaela meet at a dog park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You 2: The Revenge Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gabby is my friend that I got drunk with when I wrote this. She wrote the last paragraph and the epilogue, which is why they're more coherent. Also, warning for brief cissexist language during the sex scene.

Hey my name is Michaela and im a lesbian and gay and my name is Michaela ya. So yeah Im gay. I have a chihuahhua name d tinkerbell and shes the reincaritanton of paris Hiltons tinkerbell and shes also gay. So one gay day we decided to gay, I mean, go to the dog park and scope out some hot bitches. We got to th e dog park and I saw this oh wait I fucked up tinkerbell ied died again wha a bitch anyway my dogs name is bonnie now cool retcon sickkkkkkkk. So like yeah bonnie is a thirsty bitch and she saw this Doberman w the dopest pussy and ran over to smell it because tats what dogs, especiailyl gay dogs do. Yeah. Her name was annieleise darkness d’mentia raven way. She put her middle ginfer up at us. Were preps. So anyway I was like “tf bonnie u cant just go sniffing vag it could have like, dog herpes. Dogpes. So yeah tf” and bonnie was like “for a pussy dis tighte id get klamidia……………………. Bitchhhhhhhhhh” and I was like, “o shit” when I saw annieliese’s owner bc she was like as hot as like, a hot pocket that just came out of the microvaee after being cooked for two and a half minutes bc that's how long u cook a hot pocket.i hate when u make hot pockets and its still not done when u take it out and its like this cold spot where u kjust regret every decision in your life that letd up to this moment where u were stuck with this shitty wow gabbys dog is licking my laptop screen ok anyway where u were stuck w this shitty ass cold hot pocket. I hope this gets publsiehd some day. Cool. Fifty dogs of grey. So I was like “wow.” And she was like, “I know,, I get that all the time. My name is lsuearl fuck…. Laireul.. yeah.” And esehe was like “im so hot” and I was leik” yeah btich” and then I asked if wshe wantred 2 get cofofe” and she asaid “what xD idk fshut the FUCK UP GABBY” and I was like “what” and she was like “I dk lets get cofffe because im not a dumb bitch” and I was like “im the bitterness of this post” and then we got starbucks because were both lesbian capiutslaist swine. Yeah. So I got a venti caramel mochatitaoo frappcuunio with evlen pumps of something gay…. hazwelnrt. And laurel got black coffee because shes butch. So ya then wed edfgliked heah. We went out 2 the outaide sitting place and I was like “im gay” and she was like “wow surprise me 2” and I was like “lets get out of here also how did we atake our dogs into starbucsk” and laurel was like “t fuck if I know” and grabbed my left boob and s aid “nice” and then grabbed my hand and led me to her apartment. So ehah. We got to her apaermtnet. I ondt know where our dogs are at this piint bc I just want 2 fucklaruel. I think my mom took the dogs. My mom’s very suppprotive of me fucking hot girls. Loves it. So ys I was like “hey laurel” and she was like “ makela” and I was like “hey” and she was like “sup… now take off ur pants” and I wsas like “I like a woman who takes charhe” and she was like “get in the bed bitch” and I was like “……. Kinky.” Na d wow. So laruel just like, shoved me ontp the bed and spread my fukin legs. What happened to mty underwear the fuck if I know bitch. So ya laurl just like went 4 it. It swas 90s. she ate me tf out. She 8 me tf out shhhhhhhhhhh. So yeah. O don't know how lesbian sex works theres a clit somewhere. Im gay. Fade to black, as it fades, im squitrting.

The next day. I woke up and laurel was not there and there was a note that said please leave so I left and then I also stole her fucking wedding ring because honestly she owed me one and im not that type of girl who fucks without putting a ring on it. She called me that night.

Thanks gabby and my mom  
Congratualtions

* * *

 

epilogue

Meanwhile. Bonnie and anneliese had puppies. And laurel did not want them so I adopted them and now I have five dogs. They have the bodies of Dobermans and the heads of chiahuahuas. One time I saw a corgi/pitbull. It had the stubby little body of a corgi and the monstrous head of a pitbull it was disgustingly cute. Laurel wears all these button down shirts and its like why don't you just fucking replace the buttons with Velcro like save your shirts. Anyway so I, Michaela pratt, dumped my gay fiancé after that coffee date and then I decided that rather than pursuing laurel no panties Castillo I will date a murderer who is 100 percent fcking his sister. Good life choices. Why cant I have orgasms???? As it fades to black, im squirting


End file.
